


Duty Calls

by SirLukeTheCute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bottom Severus Snape, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Comfort, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Painful Sex, Prisoners, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slaves, Trauma, non-con, rape tw, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLukeTheCute/pseuds/SirLukeTheCute
Summary: For years Severus has hidden his Class. He's made sure that nobody in their right mind would realize he was an Omega, and he intended to keep it that way.But one minor slip up, one little thing he did wrong, ended up being his demise.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Severus Snape, Horace Slughorn/Pomona Sprout, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall/Andromeda Black Tonks, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Voldemort
Comments: 87
Kudos: 160





	1. ~System Info~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very heavy work! If you get triggered or upset easily, take caution/don't read this!  
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> This first chapter will be primarily info about the system in this fic, but the story will start right after!  
> I hope to update as regularly as possible, but with school and life it's a little tough! So I apologize in advance if chapters are added late.
> 
> EDIT:  
> This work is on a temporary hiatus! I am very busy with school and I haven't had the time. I will come back to this, I'm not giving up on it. I hope to continue it soon!

INFO:

Alphas: 

  * Reds: Red Alphas are pretty much the basic Alphas. No exceptional manipulation tactics, sexual desires, or sadistic traits. Aren’t disliked or overly liked within the Alpha Class.
  * Magentas: Magentas are much more calm, kind, and sweet with their Omegas. Often times Magentas will be very protective of their Omegas and will stop at nothing to keep them safe. Magentas often get a bad rap among the Alpha Class because of their lack of control, and the lesser amount of dominance. 
  * Rubies: Rubies are much more loner among the Alpha Class. Often secluded, and have either a single Omega or none at all. Due to the lack of dominance and the small number of Rubies in the Alpha Class, Rubies are often overlooked. 
  * Maroons: Maroons are some of the most dominant Alphas in their class. They, out of all of the presentable Alphas, are the most sadistic. They enjoy seeing their Omegas in pain and enjoy hurting them sexually or otherwise, and humiliation seems to be a popular torture device among Maroons. 
  * Sunsets: Sunsets are often deemed the most dominant among Alphas, and seem to be primarily sexual focused. Often own companies where Omegas are rented out and seem to be at the top of the list for Omega auctions. Sunsets, additionally, are very manipulative (and good at it) and very easily convince stubborn Omegas to submit.



Betas:

  * Forests: The most regular Beta. No exceptional traits, and are most common. 
  * Limes: Most dominant Betas. Usually are rich, and powerful. Frequently own Omegas. 
  * Emeralds: Most submissive Betas. Can be owned. 
  * Seas: Most submissive Betas second to Emeralds. Cannot be owned.
  * Cyans: Loner Betas. Dominant second to Limes, and are usually seen in gangs. 



Omegas:

  * Ices: Ices are very fertile but not nearly as much as Indigos. Out of all the Omega types, Ices are the most controlled and clearheaded. They are much more mindful and aware than other Omegas, and have more control over their bodies.
  * Navys: The least fertile Omegas. In fact, Navy Omegas cannot become pregnant _at all._ It is completely impossible for a Navy to bear a child, and they are often very good for Alphas (and occasionally Betas) specifically looking for an Omega for sexual purposes. 
  * Sapphires: Most submissive Omegas of them all. Very rare. They’re the most prized Omegas as well as the most valuable Omegas because of how little of them there are as well as the submissive attitudes they sport. 
  * Royals: Contrary to what the name suggests, Royal Omegas are the basic Omegas. No exceptional fertility, or control. Most common.
  * Indigos: Most fertile Omegas. Popular to sexual-focused Alphas, but can be annoying if an Alpha wishes to have intercourse without having to use protection.



CLASSES: 

Severus Snape: Sapphire Omega

Lucius Malfoy: Magenta Alpha

James Potter: Sunset Alpha

Rubeus Hagrid: Red Alpha

Tom Riddle: Maroon Alpha

Fenrir Greyback: Maroon Alpha

Horace Slughorn: Forest Beta

Ponoma Sprout: Sea Beta

Poppy Pomfrey: Cyan Beta

Minerva McGonagall: Red Alpha

Andromeda Black-McGonagall: Sea Beta

Albus Dumbledore: Sunset Alpha

Sirius Black: Sunset Alpha

Remus Lupin: Ruby Alpha

Narcissa Black: Lime Beta

Bellatrix Black: Maroon Alpha

Corban Yaxley: Sunset Alpha

Lily Evans: Forest Beta

Peter Pettigrew: Red Alpha

Filius Flitwick: Emerald Beta

Regulus Black: Sunset Alpha

Gilderoy Lockhart: Red Alpha

Xenophilius Lovegood: Lime Beta

Additionally, this is a medieval au. So there are carriages and castles and such, and they primarily use horses for transportation. 

///Extra Bits\\\\\

  * Severus needs to take a suppressant every day that he has a heat.
  * There is a little bit of magic in this, but most magic is illegal. 




	2. Snape's Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus works in the shop.

Severus let out a long, hefty sigh as he pushed another book into its place on the shelf, the once dusty spine now clean and smooth. 

He brushed his hands off on his pants and looked back to the front of the bookshop. No incoming customers, maybe it was safe to take his potion? 

Perhaps not. 

He looked back to the shelf, examining the line of novels he’d just finishing dusting off. 

He’d read them all, of course, as the owner of a bookshop should. But some of them were exceptionally good, and some… weren’t. That was giving them credit, to be honest. 

He sighed again and looked down to the dark oak drawers, placing pale, slender fingers on the old metal handle and pulling it open to reveal his collection of roots, primarily ones used in suppressants.

Golden oak root, silver ivy root, chameleon lime eyes root, and dusted alibi root. 

All of which he was incredibly low on after finishing his last batch of suppressants. 

He grumbled, tapping his foot. 

There was a little house elf named Kreacher that he knew. The poor thing was constantly getting terrorized by the boy he served, Sirius Black, even though the little elf did downright everything for him. Severus, in all honesty, felt incredibly bad for him.

But even through that, Kreacher made time to come to Severus’ bookshop (Named ‘Snape’s Books’, for Severus preferred to keep things simple,) To gather money to buy the necessary ingredients for regular Omega suppressants. Severus always gave the house-elf money, of course, because he didn’t want the little thing to have to steal money from the Blacks. They’d surely punish him if he did, and Severus could spare the money for something he was getting for himself.

Severus had managed to keep his class a secret for years. Hidden the fact that under his arrogant, tough exterior was a submissive flower who’d cower if you yelled at him.

No, Severus was stronger than that. Years and years- No, decades, of suppressing his urges and helplessness built up an armor keeping all who dared touch him far away.

No Alpha would ever own him.

No Alpha would ever smell him.

No Alpha would ever take him, sell him, and  _ never  _ have him.

He was free, despite his class. 

To anyone without the knowledge, he was just a Forest.

He was a common Beta to the blind eye. 

And that’s what he wanted. 

He didn’t want anyone to know, and that was exactly the thing he needed. 

He often had nightmares about what his life would be like if someone with ill intent found out about his true class.

It would, in all honesty, destroy him. To be owned by a sadist Maroon or a sex-crazed lunatic Sunset, no. It would be awful.

It was a very risky situation, though, living near the several Alphas that he did. James Potter, Sirius Black, the list went on. He shivered.

He turned back to the door, and a smile flashed on his face. Kreacher was here, and with his little satchel! Ingredients, hooray! 

The house-elf skipped into the shop with a bright grin upon his face, his lanky, bone skinny figure trampling in with a light pitter-patter on the wooden floor. 

Kreacher faced him, his skin tone an ashy gray-green color and his eyes a light greenish-yellow. 

“Hello, Master Severus!” He chirped with a friendly smile.

“Hello, Kreacher,” Severus said, calmly walking over to him. 

“I’ve brought the things you asked for, sir!” He said, that same happy twinkle across his face. 

“I appreciate it, Kreacher. Thank you.” He returned as Kreacher handed him the sack, long arms stretching out to reach him. 

He looked into the bag, examining the contents thoroughly, walking over to his cabinets to put them away. 

“No problem, Master Severus! Anything for you.” 

He smiled. 

Kreacher had brought him all the roots he’d been low on, except for the silver ivy root, but Severus guessed he had enough for now. Additionally, he’d brought crushed golden dragon scales, shining midnight dust, obsidian glitter, and cloud serum. He stored the ingredients in his cabinets and gave the house-elf his satchel back. 

“Thank you, Kreacher. You’re a real lifesaver.” He said with a light grin. Kreacher returned it ten-fold. 

The house-elf draped the bag back over his shoulder and took one last look at Severus, a happy one of course, and left the bookstore once again. 

Severus felt his smile fade as the elf parted his presence, feeling the gloom drip back into his mood again. He let out one more sigh, which probably wouldn’t be the last. 

He walked over to the door, getting ready to flip the sign from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’ when he saw a very familiar but unwelcome face approaching him, with that so frequent smirk upon his face.

Yes, it seemed James Potter felt like making Severus’ day a bit more annoying. 

James opened the door, the bell above jingling quite satisfyingly. 

Severus turned to him with a massive frown, not wanting him anywhere near him. He went ahead and flipped the sign. 

“Get out. I’m closed.” He said snarkily. 

James let out a chuckle at that. “Let a man have his curiosity.”

“I’m not entirely sure you’re a  _ man,  _ Potter.” He said in return. 

He snickered. “Trying to come up with decent comebacks, are we?” He teased. 

“Get out of my bookshop.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” He said, his expression hardening slightly. Severus flinched, only a little. 

“Why do you insist on being an annoyance?” He asked, anger in his tone. 

James rolled his eyes. “You don’t try to help yourself, Snivellus.”

“Help myself?” Severus barked. “Oh, grow up.”

He turned to Severus, his once cheery smirk a malicious one. “Yes, Snape. You’re just a helpless-” He said, his hand reaching up to the cabinet. “Little-” 

Severus cut him off. “I am  _ not  _ helpless! Now get the hell out of my bookshop, right now!” He said, clear panic in his tone.

James ignored him, swinging the cabinet open. “Omega.” He finished, his ever growing smirk full of horrible malice, sending an awful shiver down Severus’ spine. 

“You’re wrong. I’m a Beta.” He defended.

“Ha! As if I believe that, little Omega.” He cooed. 

“I am not  _ little!”  _ He snapped. “And you’re getting your facts wrong, I’m a fucking Beta. Now get out of here, and stop spreading this sham in my shop.”

He rolled his eyes, hand still on the handle of the cabinet. “I will leave,” He paused. “When you stop lying to your Alpha, little Omega.”

He gasped. “I- I am  _ not  _ your Omega!”

He let go of the handle, pointing at Severus with a wide smile. “There! You’ve admitted it!”

He paused, but after a second he gasped, covering his mouth. “Disregard that!” He said, octave traveling up a few levels.  _ Dammit!  _

He glared daggers at Potter. “Get out of here.”

“No, Omega. I’m going to stick around. Kept your secret long enough.”

“How- How did you even find out?” He said, ignoring James as he stalked towards him. 

“Kreacher, of course.”

“He- He told you?”

“Oh, of course not. I just assumed, since the little elf brought you things you’d need in a suppressant.” He said with a light chuckle. 

“He- You bastard, you just assumed?”

“I wasn’t wrong, was I?” 

He didn’t answer him.

“I was right.” James hissed, hands traveling to Severus’ arms. “Wasn’t I.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Which meant Severus had no obligation to answer. 

“I knew it.” He snickered. 

Severus felt his face flush, only slightly. He looked at the wooden floor. “Please, get out of here. I have work to do.” 

James pressed a light kiss to his forehead, and the grip on Severus’ arms loosened, then disappeared. 

“Fine, Omega. But I’ll be back. I promise that.” 

Severus felt his shoulders relax as James finally left the premise, shutting his eyes for a moment before getting back to work. 

Damn that stupid Potter boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated <3


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has a talk.

Severus woke up with a pounding headache. More than that, he woke up to something  _ very  _ unwelcome in his mailbox.

_ Dear Severus Tobias Snape, _

He cringed even at that first line.

He hated his middle name, it was just a living reminder that he had the worst dad on the planet. 

He continued reading. 

_ You have been scheduled for a mandatory Class check on October 4th of this year. Please be on time, and be well kept when you get here.  _

_ Signed,  _

_ Madam Pomona Sprout _

A Class check?

Who in the hell scheduled him-

His eyes went wide.

_ James fucking Potter.  _

_ James fucking Fleamont fucking Potter _

He landed a sharp stomp to the ground, clenching his teeth. 

“Dammit!” He snapped, clenching the paper in his fist as he raced out of the shop, heading to Potter’s residence in quick strides, fist landing harshly on the door, a furious look on his face. 

“Potter, you bastard, let me in!” He shouted.

The door swung open, and James stood there with a pleased look.

Severus barged inside, pushing Potter to the side, shooting daggers at him with his gaze. 

“Want to explain this?” He said, shoving the paper in the smug man’s face.

James let out a pleased chuckle. “Yes, of course.”

Severus shook with anger. “Well, get to it then.”

“Eager, huh? Oh, well. I sent in the schedule because I thought it was necessary, of course.”

“To publicly humiliate me? Oh, get a grip!” He snapped. “You simply wish to torture me, don’t you?” He barked. 

“Yes, exactly.” He said with a sneer.

“I hate you.”

“Do so all you want. I won’t stop you, you pretty little thing. You’re so cute when you’re mad~”

He spat on the floor. “Don’t patronize me, you daft man.”

He smirked. “I’m complimenting you, darling.”

“I’m not your darling.” He snarled.

“Hm, but you are.” James said with a smile. 

He narrowed his eyes, letting the paper fall to the ground. He crossed his arms. “No, I’m not. You’re a controlling, brainless arsehole. I’m-” 

“A weak little Omega?” He mocked. “I’m aware.”

He groaned, face palming. “You bastard. I’m done arguing with you, there’s no point.”

He was almost out the door when James said something that made him freeze. 

“You will be mine, Omega. I promise.”

He shuddered. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

He slammed the door behind him, and paced back to his shop.

He’d had enough of this sham.

\--------------------------------------------------------

He opened the door to his bookshop, heading to the back and racing up the stairs, heading down the hall swiftly, grasping the doorknob to his bedroom with an exhausted sigh. He stumbled to his bed, falling upon it with a huff. 

He rolled over, looking at the ceiling. He needed a break.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Severus woke up about an hour later, waking up to a horrible headache. And on top of that, his body was incredibly hot. 

_ Oh no.  _

He hadn’t miscounted, had he? He wasn’t supposed to have another heat for a few weeks.

This couldn’t be happening. 

He stumbled out of bed, a trembling mess. He nearly fell as he raced down the stairs, rummaging his cabinets for a bottle of suppressant. He found one easily and downed it within seconds, feeling relief flood into his body.  _ Thank fucking god.  _

He let out a sigh, and shut his cabinets again before flipping his sign from ‘closed’ to ‘open’. Time for work.


	4. The Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets a Class check.

The date was October 4th. 

The day Severus had been certainly dreading. 

The date his  _ fate  _ could be sealed. 

He could be bought! Sold by money hungry Alphas to a sex hungry one.

He shuddered, slipping on his dark navy trenchcoat, made to keep him warm. He also wore a light cream button up shirt, a dark gray tie, and a white sweater vest. 

He slipped on his boots and grabbed his tan satchel, swinging it over his shoulder and heading out of the shop, locking it up before heading to the castle entrance.

It took him approximately 35 minutes and 44 seconds to reach the gigantic black metal gates, and yes he counted, blocking the stone and dirt path winding up to King Albus’ castle. 

He kept himself from spitting on the ground at the thought of the King. 

The awful King. 

He waited as Poppy Pomfrey hobbled over to the gate, clicking it open for him so he could walk inside. Severus ignored her as well as he could as she attempted idle chatter with him, rolling his eyes at the woman’s behavior. She lead him to a large room inside the castle, and to Severus’ horror there was a large seat in the middle with latches on the legs and arm rests. 

To keep him still, no doubt. 

He felt himself tremble immensely as he paced to the chair, further ignoring Horace Slughorn and Pomona Sprout, wanting nothing more than to spit in their faces.

He had a plan. He had a plan to keep himself hidden. 

It was already taking an immense amount of energy and effort to keep his mark green. 

Yes, Class marks. 

Along with the color, each Class had a different mark. 

Alphas were diamonds. Resilient and powerful, it was fitting. 

Betas were circles. Bland. Boring. 

Omegas, lastly, were hearts. 

He cringed. 

To represent love, maybe? The fact that a wealthy Alpha, a  _ diamond  _ would take their bodies and their virginity and fill them quite literally with himself. 

Right now, Severus was performing a very complicated spell on himself that used an incredible amount of energy to manage that concealed his normally bright blue heart mark on his left shoulder and replaced it with a dark green circle. 

He would look like a normal Forest when they checked. 

He’d look like any other Beta. 

He could go home safe from that damn Potter.

He just had to get through the check. Had to be strong enough for an hour or two. 

He’d rub James’ pride in his face. 

He’d gawk and laugh and smirk. 

He’d  _ win.  _

Slughorn took his upper arm quite roughly and dragged him to the chair, shoving him into it and letting the latches trap him in it. 

He winced. 

“Alright, now we can get started.” Horace said. 

Poppy and Pomona nodded in agreement. 

Severus scowled at them.

“Oh, don’t be like that, little one. This will be over soon.” Poppy assured him, beginning to prepare him for the check. 

The chair must have been spelled, because they didn’t need to unlatch him to get his trenchcoat off. It slipped off of his body, even through the binding. 

After the coat was removed, the sweater came off, then the tie. 

All his mark was covered with now was his shirt. 

And that was taken off swiftly after.

Horace raised a brow. “Hm.”

The three shared a bit of a confused look. 

“So, he’s a Beta.” Pomona said, answering the unspoken question.

“Seems it.” Poppy chirped. 

Severus let out a soft sigh.

They redressed him, taking an abundantly long time to do so. 

First the shirt, then the tie. And it seemed none of them knew how to properly tie a tie or something, because it took all three of them to put it back on. Which took even more time than Severus would have liked.

Then the sweater, and finally the trenchcoat, which they all insisted on buttoning. 

So much wasted time! 

This needed to end soon, he was starting to get weaker. 

The effort of the spell added with the energy draining scent dampeners made it incredibly hard to keep this up, they needed to let him go! 

Horace let out a small chuckle. “Guess it was a false alarm.”

Poppy nodded. 

The anticipation was eating at Severus. Every second felt like an hour, and more and more exhaustion bit and chewed on him every moment that passed. 

Horace undid the locks on his legs, and reached for his arms next.

Severus prayed to everything he could think of that he could keep it up. 

_ C’mon, unlock me already you complete blunder!  _

He didn’t have this kind of time. 

Horace finally undid the latches on his wrists, and stepped back. 

Severus went to stand up, to bolt out of the room as fast as possible. To find a bathroom, or to race out of the castle. 

But Severus seemed to have the worst bad luck, because seconds after Horace had stepped back, giving him space, his body seemed to collectively tell him ‘fuck you’ and gave up.

Completely. 

He felt the conceal spell drift away, and the effort he’d been so tiredly forcing himself to push had melted away, sending him in a complete submissive panic. 

He doubled over in the chair, feeling nausea creep into his stomach, the suppression of everything sending him into a clouded, delusional mess. 

He threw up on the ground in front of him, coughing and wheezing, and most embarrassingly, crying. Like an absolute baby. 

Loud gasps escaped both of the women’s lips, and Slughorn raced to scoop the Omega into his arms and put him on the couch near them, Poppy running out of the room to get some cleaning supplies. 

Sprout stumbled over to Severus, wiping his face off with a tissue. 

Poppy ran back in with medicines and such, handing a few to the trembling little Omega quickly. 

Horace held his shoulders, keeping him steady as he took the nausea pills.

Severus would run, he really would, but he couldn’t. Not in this situation.

“Look… looks like the false alarm.. Was a false alarm.” Horace said, forcing a chuckle. 

“Poor little thing, you must have been in so much pain..” Poppy said, caressing his arm softly. 

Severus bit back a retort. 

Something like,  _ don’t call me little.  _

But Severus was all too weak right now. 

All he could do was submit to the comfort. 

All he could do was stay silent as Horace scooped him up again, and put him in a private room. 

All he could do was continue to cry as he wrapped him in the covers, coddling him gently as he made sure the Omega was comfortable.

All he could do was submit to Poppy when she checked the color of his mark. To find out  _ just  _ what kind of submissive angel he was. 

All he could do was give up.

All he could do was just… listen. 

And when they gave him a sleeping draught, he didn’t fight it.

At this point, he was convincing himself, only slightly, that he was fine with it.

That maybe, he wanted it.

This was okay. 

_ He  _ was okay. 


	5. Hello, Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wakes up.

Severus woke up the next morning feeling incredibly weak. He was, in all honesty, inches away from giving up completely. The Omega let out a groggy groan, shifting under the covers as he tried to get comfortable. 

The first thing he noticed was that he was chained to the bed in question. A single clasp around his neck, and enough chain linked on it so that he could move comfortably. Secondly, the collar wasn’t tight, it was snug enough to keep him still but wasn’t tight or constricting. 

Which, completely a side note, but Severus was sort of  _ thankful  _ for the warm bed. 

It was much more comfortable than his bed in his shop, that is. Lucious pillows and a heap of blankets, Severus just couldn’t afford these kinds of things. He let out a soft whine, easing into the bed even more.

He barely cared, he thought, if someone were to come into his room. Mostly because he was much too exhausted at the moment to process his current thoughts.

He did, however, crane his neck to look in the direction of the door when he heard it creaking open.

His face brightened a ton when he realized exactly who it was. 

A large, muscled man stumbled through the door with a tray of food. His long, messy brown beard was brought back in a scarf to avoid getting it in the food, which he placed on the side table next to Severus’ bed. His warm black eyes were the complete opposite to Severus’, which were a dark, cold piercing gaze. This man’s eyes were jolly, a feeling of warmth and softness shown through them when he looked at you.

Yes, this man’s name was Rubeus Hagrid. 

And Severus knew him well.

“Hagrid! It’s- It’s wonderful to see you!” Severus said, the tone in his voice making it evident that he was tired, and weak. 

Hagrid gave him a smile. “Severus! You old soul, how you doin’?” He chirped, a big goofy grin on his face.

Severus smiled weakly. “I- I’m doing as well as I can, Rubeus.” He forced, eyes narrowing in his exhaustion. 

“Awe, ye poor thing. I’ll, er- Here, eat.” He said, picking up the tray and shoving it towards Severus, who leaned back in the bed, his large nose scrunching up. 

“Not hungry, are we?” Hagrid said, biting his lip. He put the tray back, turning towards Severus once more. 

“Not- Not really.” He said.

A sinking feeling traveled up his spine as his body warmed again. 

He looked at Hagrid, feelings swarming in his stomach. 

“Hagrid- Hagrid, you’re- you’re big. Bigger than me,” He started, sending a very confused look onto Hagrid’s face. “You’re  _ stronger  _ than me, by- by a mile! You-” Images flooded his brain without them wanting to, most centered around Hagrid, which made him want to hurl. Hagrid was a good friend, but the thought of bedding him made him want to throw up his guts. Still, the thought crossed his mind and he  _ hated  _ himself for it. 

“Er, yeah?” Hagrid said, raising a brow. 

“You- You could break this- this chain! You- You could help me escape.” He breathed. 

Hagrid’s face fell. Of course it did. 

“I’m sorry, Severus, but I can’t do that. I’m too loyal ter the king.” He said softly.

Severus sunk back into the bed, defeated. “Ah.”

He looked away. “I’m sorry, Severus.” He placed a gigantic hand on his neck, looking guilty. 

Severus sputtered, more feelings surfacing. He wanted to cry. “No- Don’t be sorry, it’s nothing to be sorry over. I-it’s okay.” 

Hagrid forced a chuckle.

“Can I- do yer need anything else? I can get it fer you.” He said, looking at him again.

“No, I-” He let out a pained yelp. He was getting closer to heat, and hiding it was getting harder. 

“Severus!” Hagrid dropped to his knees in front of him, eye-to-eye with Severus now. “What’s- What’s happening ter yer?” He said, panicking.

“I- Nothing, I’m okay! It’s okay.” Severus said, shaking his head. “I’m okay, don’t worry.”

“....Are yer sure?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay. You can go now.”

Hagrid nodded. “Yer- Yer should eat.”

“I will.”

“Okay.” 

Hagrid bit his lip again before nodding and leaving, shutting the door.

Only then did Severus allow himself to start crying.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus woke up again later, maybe a few hours? He wasn’t keeping track. He woke up, the pains in his lower region a whole lot worse than they’d been when Hagrid so kindly refused to help him escape. He gritted his teeth. The oblivious man didn’t realize who he was ever so loyal to, that awful Dumbledore.

He let out a much too loud groan at another pulse, the begging of his body to get help. But no! He wouldn’t submit, never. Not to the men in this castle. They were all deranged, idiotic, crazed lunatics. He’d never submit for them. 

Poppy Pomfrey, Horace Slughorn, and a man he didn’t recognize currently stood hovering outside Severus’ room, as they’d done for the majority of the day, sometimes accompanied by Slughorn’s wife, Pomona Sprout. 

He loathed all of them. 

Loathed them for standing out there, idly watching him. 

He hated it so, so much. He hated them for thinking they could just stand there and watch him like some kind of zoo animal. 

He  _ hated  _ them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Slughorn let out a sigh, looking in Poppy’s direction.

“Do you think Pom’s right?” Poppy asked. 

“Do you?” The man they’d been idling with asked in return.

“I’m not sure!” Poppy said defensively, the tired woman giving the young man an exasperated look.

“What do you thing, Horace?” He asked Slughorn.

Slughorn thought for a moment. “I’m not quite sure either. Pomona is smart to assume he’s already heating, but she’s no Class doctor.”

“That’s why I asked you, Poppy!” The man snarked. 

“I’m not a Class doctor either! I’m a  _ nurse,  _ you idiot!” Poppy snapped at him, looking seconds away from slapping him. 

“Perhaps we should call Xenophilius. He’s a Class doctor.” Slughorn interjected. 

The man shook his head. “I wouldn’t.”

“Why do you say that, Gilderoy?” Poppy asked, a confused look upon her face.

Gilderoy shot her a dumb look. “Because he’s an  _ idiot!” _

“Then you should get along with him!” She shot back, raising her arm again.

“How  _ dare  _ you!” He said, clutching his chest.   
“Really, the two of you are like children.” Slughorn grumbled. “Can we focus?”

“I’m going to grab Pomona.” Poppy said, sighing. “We’ll send a letter Xeno’s way.”

“Good idea.” Slughorn said, nodding. 

As she left, Gilderoy seemed to have an idea. 

“I’m going to go talk to him.”

“You should wait, Lockhart.” Slughorn said, wincing slightly. 

“Wait? For what?” Lockhart asked, already stepping inside. 

Slughorn grabbed his arm before he could get far. “For Lovegood!”

“We are not in need of his ‘service’.” He defended. 

“What makes you think that?” He asked again. 

“The man’s ill. He’s always writing nonsense articles, I don’t understand why you’re depending on him.” Lockhart asked stupidly. 

“Oh, learn to be mature.”

“I  _ am  _ mature!”

Slughorn rolled his eyes. “I said  _ wait. _ ”

He slumped. “Fine.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Pomona opened the castle doors for the tall, skinny man waiting for her. 

He had these striking bright blue eyes, Pomona noticed, that seemed to cut into anything he looked at. They paired well with his exceptionally pale blond hair, that seemed like it would normally be more along the lines of Sirius Black’s hair, shoulder length and curly, but Xeno had gelled his hair back so much that it looked less lucious than it was. 

Pomona led him into the castle, the pale man sending a warm smile to her the entire time. Despite the rumors, and the….  _ Unique  _ way he wore his hair, he was exceptionally well kept and classy. Poppy noticed them from inside the hall, and beamed. “Hello, Mr. Lovegood.”

“Just call me Xeno, darling.” He said charmingly, taking her hand and leaning down to kiss the back, causing Poppy to giggle, covering her blushing face. 

“Aw, you’re such a flirt.” She huffed, taking his hand.

“So, I’ve heard we have a meak little Sapphire in our midst, hm?” He said, facing the women with a curious look.

“Yes, his name is Severus.” Poppy spoke.

“Severus.” Lovegood said, seeming to relish in the name. “Severus.”

Pomona stifled a laugh. 

“Severus Snape, that is. He’s from one of the outskirts in town. Someone sent in a check, but I doubt Severus sent it in himself.” Pomona said. 

“Yes, that makes sense! He’d been trying to hide his status!” Poppy realized.

“Who had it been, Poppy, who’d sent the check in?” Xeno asked.

“It was anonymous.” She huffed.

“Unfortunate.” He quipped. 

“Yes, it is.” 

They continued down the hall until they reached Severus’ room, where they found Slughorn, Pomona’s wonderful husband, and Gilderoy Lockhart, bickering with each other.

“I said wait, that’s all you had to do!” Slughorn was saying. 

“Well- Huh! Not anymore!” Lockhart said, pointing at Xeno, who was a few yards behind Slughorn.

Slughorn whipped around, rolling his eyes at Lockhart. “Hello, Xenophilius.” 

“Hello, Horace.” Xeno chirped in response.

“Are you ready to see him?” Horace asked.

“Yes, I am.” He answered, and Pomona swore she could see Xeno licking his lips. 

“Alright, you may go in.”

And with nothing but a curt nod, Xenophilius entered Severus’ room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	6. King Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus pays a visit.

Severus had, infact, been able to fall asleep once more despite his pains. 

That, of course, did nothing for him, unfortunately, when Xenophilius Lovegood came barging in demanding he wake up.

He opened his eyes with a loud groan as he saw the overgrown man standing over him.

_ Great. _

“Yeah? I’m up now. You can stop shouting.” 

Xeno rolled his husky eyes. 

“Good.” Xeno said, narrowing his eyes at Severus. 

“Why are you here, exactly?”

“I’m a Class doctor, if you weren’t aware.”

“Oh, believe me,” Severus hissed. “I’m  _ perfectly _ aware.”

“Good.” Xeno said, his lips curling into a grin. “That’s good.” 

Severus wanted nothing more than to spit at him. It would give him immense satisfaction.

Xenophilius clicked his tongue and in a split second he’d pulled the covers down from Severus’ body, examining him closely. 

Severus yelped, glaring at him, but he knew well not to object. 

He shivered as Xeno focused on his lower region, watching the shivering of his legs and reaching out to feel Severus’ chest. 

“As I suspected.” He chirped.

Severus swallowed. “What?”

“You’re heating.” He said nonchalantly. “Or at least,  _ preparing  _ to.”

Severus winced. 

“You see, you’re shaking. And your body heat-” He paused, laughing softly. “Well, let’s put emphasis on the  _ heat,  _ shall we?” He said, a malicious smile upon his face.

“Yes, you see, I can  _ tell  _ that I’m very warm, you see.” Severus sputtered. “It’s  _ my  _ body, isn’t it?” 

Xenophilius laughed. “Yes, I understand.” He said, a twinkle in his eyes that only increased Severus’ hatred for him.

“W- What, exactly, is your intention?” Severus asked, voice shaking. 

Xeno removed his hand from Severus’ chest. “Not  _ my  _ intention, necessarily. I’d ask your humble little friends outside. One of them out there, Mrs. Poppy? Yes, that was her name. She’s very pretty.” Xenophilius seemed to be getting distracted. “But regardless, ask them. My only purpose here is to… confirm their suspicions.” He said with a chuckle. “I’ll leave them to it.”

He winked at him before covering him with the blankets once more, and exiting the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s very clear to me.” Xeno said as he walked back into the hallway. “The man is about to heat.”

Poppy nodded quickly. “Then we need to get someone to help him!”

Slughorn piped in. “Xeno, is there a way  _ you  _ could help?”

He raised a brow. “I’m in no position to help an Omega. That should be handled by an Alpha, additionally.”

Slughorn nodded. “I’d forgotten, you’re a Beta…”

Xeno shrugged. “Severus also isn’t someone I’d find myself bedding. Too stubborn.”

Slughorn nodded. 

Lockhart seemed to brighten at Xeno’s refusal. “I can do it.”

Slughorn turned to the eager man, narrowing his eyes. “You mustn’t hurt him.” 

“I won’t.” Lockhart said, grinning. 

He walked into the room, Slughorn and the others (All but Xeno, who’d already gone to leave.) following closely. As soon as they entered, Severus was alert.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Get out of here!” He snapped, glaring at all four of them. 

The expressions upon each of their faces differed greatly.

The man who Severus hadn’t recognized beforehand was much easier to recognize up close. Gilderoy Lockhart, a fake, good for nothing weasel. 

His face was full of lust, the stupid Red. 

Slughorn looked tired, mostly. 

Poppy looked concerned, and maybe frightened?

And Pomona looked the calmest of all of them, standing still next to her husband. 

But their feelings didn’t matter, in Severus’ mind. Why should they? When all they cared about was themselves, never bothering with Severus’ feelings, why should Severus care for theirs? 

Lockhart was immediately beside him, taking off his gloves and messing with his hair. 

Severus growled. “Get out, I said get out!”

Gilderoy cackled before leaning down beginning to strip the covers from Severus’ body. 

Severus kicked him, hard, in the crotch. 

Lockhart let out a loud, pained yelp and fell back onto the ground. 

Ponoma gasped and raced forward. “Severus! That is unacceptable!” 

She reached her hand out, but Severus wouldn’t budge. Instead, when she got close enough, he leaned forward as far as he could manage and bit her palm, hard. She stumbled back, clutching her hand to her chest tightly as her husband rushed to hold her close, defensive. 

“Don’t you touch my wife, you stupid w- nuisance!” Slughorn sputtered, obvious what he wanted to say but it seemed like he was trying to be civil.

Severus rolled his eyes, a deep scowl on his face. 

The four of them were all shocked, Lockhart on the floor, wincing heavily, and Pomona in Slughorn’s arms, nursing her hand. 

“Perhaps.. We should let someone else handle him.” Slughorn spoke. 

“I’d say none at all,” A quiet, raspy voice quipped.

Every head turned to the doorway, where a man with a long wispy beard and little half moon spectacles with an infuriating twinkle in his eye stood. 

Slughorn immediately dropped into a bow. “Your majesty!”

Poppy and Pomona curtsied, and Lockhart bowed his head.

“King Dumbledore.” Pomona breathed. 

“What- er, were you saying?” Slughorn asked. 

“Well, my kind fellow.” Dumbledore began as Slughorn stood straight up, looking his king in the eye. “I was saying I think we should ignore him. If he’s being a brat, then he obviously doesn’t deserve assistance. I say you leave him to deal with it on his own.” He said, looking at Severus with this horrible, malicious look. 

Severus narrowed his eyes, glaring at him.

“No help shall be given to him.” Dumbledore continued, a smile curling on his lips. “The  _ only  _ way he shall be assisted is if he  _ begs.”  _

Severus snarled at him, fury in his gaze. 

“Do you all understand?” Dumbledore turned to the others again, opting to ignore Severus’ glare. 

“Yes, your majesty.” Slughorn answered, the others nodding.

“Poppy, make sure you don’t give him anything to aid him. No elixirs or potions, and certainly no suppressants. Understood?”

Poppy nodded promptly. 

“Good. Then we’re all in agreement.” Dumbledore said, and soon after, he left. 

After he did, Severus was quite literally  _ stripped.  _

They took all the sheets, and pillows, and worst of all, his clothes. 

They also tightened the collar slightly, much to Severus’ aggravation. 

So there he was. 

Completely bare, unprotected, and the only thing keeping anyone from touching him the idle order from a lunatic King. 

He was incredibly vulnerable. 

But Severus promised himself not to give in, not to beg. No, he wouldn’t  _ beg  _ for anything. Not at all.

He’d survive. Through the urges, and the pain. He’d suck it up. 

He’d  _ never  _ give in.

_ Ever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you're able, I appreciate comments much more than kudos! Thank you!  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
